Eros' Quest
by AllissaMae984
Summary: Annabeth, Percy, Grover and Clarissa go on a quest for Eros  Cupid  and things can get a little out of control when the winged god is involved. Starts out pretty sickly sweet but won't continue like that. :


Camp Half-Blood was awoken to a most beautiful day. The birds were chirping earlier then usual, the butterflies were fluttering flower to flower. It was like earth took a deep breath and decided to relax for awhile.

Even the nymphs were more energetic then normal as they played in their fields, dancing and giggling while the water nymphs were sprouting little showers of water from their liquid beds. The petals of trees fell softly towards the ground like light droplets of water. Dandelion puffs hovered with the wind, fluttering across the land like harmonize snow balls, Tinker Bell size of course.

Each camper stepped out of their relation cabin, glancing at their surroundings while a warm breeze gracefully touched their skin, sending a bolt of shocking tingle over their skin. The air around them brought into their bodies and minds a thought of peaceful, joyful feelings. There was no care, just this odd sense of feelings that none could really explain and though everyone felt the effects, some felt them a little stronger then others.

Unsure of themselves, the campers made their way quite silently towards their breakfast; their pace of walk was a bit of a dream walker's strut. Kind of like in a daze with one's self.

Annabeth quickly glanced around the familiar faces for that one special person, Percy. It didn't take long to find him; her eyes were trained to seek those deep sea-green eyes. A faint flush came to her cheeks as her thoughts seemed to fog her mind with those eyes, his mouth and hands. He did have really great hands that were attached to great muscled arms, which she welcome to hold her…Annabeth took that moment to slap herself.

"Uh, you okay?" Percy asked standing in front of her now, rubbing the back of his neck with a puzzle expression on his face of witnessing her sudden assault on herself.

"Yep." Annabeth smiled brightly at him and it melted his soul. Her smile made him feel as though nothing could ever go wrong, as long as she smiled. At him of course. Honestly, he had to admit that he really didn't enjoy when she smiled at other people…or guys. Okay mostly guys, that kind of got to him a little. Well, maybe a lot more then a little if he was honest with himself but white lies never hurt anyone, especially if you were lying to yourself because you really did know the truth after all…

"I love your eyes." Percy blurted out and quickly covered his mouth. He did love her eyes; they were the brightest grey and had a powerful hold over his mind. Looking into them, his mind disconnected itself with reality and drifted into la-la-land which left his mouth to slip up and say the most embarrassing things at the most inappropriate moments.

"You do?" Annabeth smile widen and her eyes gave that cute little sparkle that sent daggers into Percy's heart. She switched her body towards him in flirting little steps. "I was just thinking about your eyes. How green they look and…"

"I love you." Conner Stroll had come up to Annabeth while she and Percy were in their own little trance of being with each other. He now stood beside Percy with a dream like faze masking his face, looking at Annabeth as she was now the most important thing in his life.

"Say again?" Annabeth blinked at the boy in confusion.

"Huh…wait…what?" Percy spun on the boy with a heated glare. "Since when?"

"Since…" Conner blinked trying to figure it out himself. "I guess since a moment ago. I just looked over and it was like an instant feeling. I mean…I never realized it until now that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Annabeth…my love."

"What?" Annabeth flopped her arms about her hips trying to figure out Stoll's angle. Every camper knew that the Stoll Brothers were not to take at face value, there was always a scheme behind their nicely.

"What do you really want, Conner? Is this on camera or something?" Annabeth started to look around for the other Stoll Brother.

"I only want you, Annabeth." Conner gave a deep intake of breath, putting his hand over his heart. "Your name slips off my tongue like nectar. So sweet and…"

"Knock it off, Stoll!" Percy gave the other boy a slight shove. "Everyone knows that me and Annabeth have something going on."

"Oh really?" Annabeth put her hands on her hips now. True she has feelings for Percy and yes, he might have showed his own affections towards her in a kiss or two but it wasn't like they actually made it public. Then again, that might had been her fault. She wasn't the type declare her feelings to the whole camp or want that kind off attention attached to her.

"Well, yeah." Percy sea green orbs melted for her. He reached out towards her, taking both of her hands into his own. "I…I mean, you and I had this kind of connection since day one."

"Well my feelings for Annabeth might have been sudden but that's probably because I have just become aware of them and they are just as strong." Conner pulled at Annabeth's arm, bringing her to stand next to him and out of Percy's reach.

"No way!" Percy took her arm, pulling her next to him now. "We are together. Not you and her, me and her!"

"Guys, this is so not right." Annabeth started to fight this dreamlike feeling that seemed to invade her mind. This was not normal behavior of camp. "Something just isn't making sense here…"

"We fight." Conner lifted his chin in confident and determination. "For the hand of my love, we fight at dawn!"

"To death!" Percy puffed out his chest and pushed his shoulders back to make himself stand taller.

"Oh no…no, no." Annabeth shook her head, her hands wiping the at words they spoke out of the air. "No fighting! Especially to the death. No way."

"What's going on?" Clarissa swarmed into the little trice. "Did I hear 'fight to death', because I am so on with that!"

"Yeah, me and Percy." Conner nodded his head toward Percy while holding a sour look on his face. "For the hand of Annabeth."

"Seriously?" Clarissa barked out a laugh. "You two are joking, right?"

"No." Percy looked at the beefy girl belonging to Ares. "No, we are not. For some reason Conner thinks he deserves Annabeth."

"I do deserve her." Conner quickly added.

"There is no fighting." Annabeth made a wipe clean gesture with her hands again even though it didn't help the first time she did it.

"I love a good fight but I have to agree with Annabeth here." Clarissa folded her arms giving the boys a doubtful look. "I mean, she is so not your type Percy. You know what you need?"

"What?" Annabeth blinked back, now crossing her own arms. "How would you know?"

"Doesn't matter if anyone thinks she is my type or isn't my type. I…" Percy spoke the same moment as Annabeth.

"Someone like me." Clarissa continued. "That's who you need. I am more of a woman then this little twig could ever be to you. I can make you happy."

"Happy?" Percy titled his head in confusion. "We hate each other. You go out of your way to make me miserable. You tried to flush my head in the girls' toilet!"

"Just to get your attention." Clarissa held her arms in the air. "And it worked, I mean you knew who I was right away and I was only acting like I hated you because I didn't want you know how I really felt."

"Really?" Annabeth eyebrows shot up and her mouth dropped open.

"Well, no." Clarissa now looked a bit confused. "Now thinking back on it, I think I did kind of disliked you maybe a tiny little bit." Clarissa made small with her fingers. "But that all changed since this morning."

"This morning?" Percy asked while taking a step back, not trusting the Ares' child. "Oh I get it." He pointed back and forth to Conner and Clarissa. "You two are in this together!"

"Uh?" Conner glanced at Clarissa with out a slightest understanding. "I don't know what you're talking about, but it works. You take Clarissa, raise a couple of children together and I will go on an endless honeymoon with my sweet Annabeth." Conner sighed out her name and gave her a sweet smile that frighten her a little. It was a fact; if a Stoll smiled sweetly at you then you were in for an embarrassing moment.

"This is not happening!" Annabeth swirled on her heels, walking away from the group but kept talking to herself. "Something is so not right here. I mean Conner and me…ewww no way and Clarissa and Percy, so not meant to be together. I really need to speak to Chiron."

Annabeth's pace slowed as she walked through the nymphs' meadow while passing Will Solace, son of Apollo who was speaking to no one, well no one Annabeth could see.

"I know people will think this is weird…you and I being together but you know that's what make our relationship so meaningful." Will was saying as he looked down at the ground at the dark figure the sun was casting over him. "A true and meaningful relationship like ours are usually the ones that the couple need to work harder on. In time, people will realize that we deserve to be together…as one. And….well if one was to really think about it, this is a story book tragedy! To only see each other when the sun glares down upon the lovers and night darkness hides you from my sight but in my heart, I know you are there. I know you will always be there." He paused in his lover's rant, taking in the sight before for him. "I don't even mind that you can't speak."

"Are you speaking to your shadow?" Annabeth asked glancing down at the shadow then back at Will while edging closer to him with a great deal of caution. Though Will was one of the most level headed, good hearted guys at the camp, speaking to ones shadow can cause others to act warily.

"Yeah." Will looked at her with a hurt expression. "I know what you're thinking. That this isn't right, that it will never work but you know, it's that kind of thinking that makes things fall apart. If people would just stay out of other's lives, stop with the shadow discrimination, we …" He pointed to his shadow then himself, "we could be together. Forever!"

"Will, um." Annabeth bit her bottom lip, her mind trying to grasp what he was saying but not wanting to believe it.

"I know." Will glanced at his shadow. "I really need help Annabeth. I mean…it's my shadow yet I can't help these feelings!" He clutched a handful of hair. "Help me!"

"No..no, let go." Annabeth wrestled his hands from his hair. "Come with me. We will go and speak to Chiron. He will know what to do."

"Annabeth!" Percy came running up towards her and Will as they made their way through the field toward Chiron's cabin.

The two stopped, turning towards him as he caught up to them. Annabeth raised her brows in questioning.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Percy puffed, trying to catch his breath. "I don't know what I was thinking just that when Conner made his pledge to you and I went nuts. I mean…" He put his hands on his sides, trying to ward off the ache that came from a hard run.

"I know what's going on." Grover, having heard their conversation and noticing the odd behavior put things together. After all, Satyrs were very aware of emotions and plus Juniper had witness the source of this chaos first hand.

"Good, you can explain it to Chiros and he will know how to make things right." Annabeth breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Chiros already knows." Grover gave a bleak baaa.

"Then…" Annabeth looked around the camp, at the campers and the giggling nymphs that were luring boys into their fields.

"Eros." Juniper spoke softly, glancing over her shoulders. "He is visiting with Dionysus."

"You mean Cupid is here?" Annabeth pointed towards the ground, meaning the camp naturally.

Juniper nodded her head sadly. "Ever heard of that expression "love is in the air', well this is what happens."

"Just having him near makes people declare their most desire secrets to those they have feelings for." Grover explained while placing an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Conner and Clarissa?" Annabeth glanced over at Will. "And…."

"Well Eros usually doesn't just pass through." Grover went on, giving Will a pity look. "Sometimes or maybe most of the time he might send an arrow towards a heart, toss a dart while passing and unfortunately…" Grover frowned at Will who was giving a shy smile and a little finger wave to his shadow. "If you are Apollo's kid he might go out of his way to cause a bit of embarrassment."

"I over heard Clarissa discussing who was better Ares child with her sisters and brothers." Juniper winced slightly. "I didn't mean to ease drop it was just that I need to reenergized and took a tree nap near the Aris' cabin."

"Relax near Ares' cabin?" Percy frowned. "How can anyone do that? Bombs and fires, explosions and their yelling…""The point is that she believed she is the greatest Ares child in their moment. Of course she was comparing herself with her demi-god siblings but Eros can be…."

"He's a spoiled brat and I mean that with the most respect!" Grover hurried up, checking his back for mischievous arrows. Sighing in relief only when nothing seemed to be marking him as target. "Aphrodite dotes on him. Gives him everything he wants. Most of the gods do because well, love has no bounds. No one is safe from his arrows, darts or flames."

"Flames?" Percy asked.

"He's the son of Ares after all." Grover shrugged. "Sometimes his arrows burn with flames and you do not want to get hit by those. Permitly in love, feels like your heart is burning with desire and if he isn't nice, there is no telling who or what he pairs you up with. Clarissa is being targeted for what she said and Conner was probably in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"My mother is immune to him as Hera and Artemis and the Muses." Annabeth pointed out. "So all we need to do is find what makes them able to resist Eros and we can use it for the camp."

"As if it was that simple." An amused voice came drifting up to them and suddenly, with a bright gold light, a boy near their own age was standing near them with a smirk on his beautiful face. His hair was enriched with light and dark shades of gold that seem to be wind blown in a messy sort of way. His eyes seemed to be a melting pot of golden hues that sparked as if he hid secrets. Of course it was the wings that gave his identity away. They were wide with white feathers that looked like the tips were sharpened and dipped into gold. Just looking at them made you want to touch a feather, to feel their soft silkiness but also knowing your finger would probably get sliced in the process made the children stuff their hands in their pockets. Behind Eros the figures of Chiros and Dionysus were making their way towards the small group.

"Eros?" Will frowned looking at the other boy. "I thought you were in diapers and …"

Eros glared at Will who made Grover and Juniper step back in a safe distance. "Diapers? Seriously? I'm sick of that whole ordeal. Mother shows the Roman mothers my baby picture, calls me her little cupid and it falls into Apollo's hands. Next thing I know, everyone has seen me in diapers and I'm known as Cupid, my mother's pet name she gave me when I was merely a toddler. Besides, I'm sure you wore diapers when you were a baby too!"

"Well…" The kids nodded their heads.

"Do you know how long it's been since he posted my baby picture on earth? It's still stuck with me! I'm never going to live it down!" Eros eyes sparked with a slight reddish tint, which reminded Percy of Ares' own eyes. "I am so going to make Apollo fall in love with an oncoming train."

"Now, now my dear boy." Dionysus finally reached them and placed a kind hand on Eros' shoulder. "Perhaps you should rethink the whole train situation over. After all, look what happen after the tree thing. People were hugging trees all over the world. We don't really want them trying to hug a train."

"Why not?" Eros looked at the older man not understanding his reasoning.

"Good point." Dionysus shrugged. "Why not."

"Out of no respect, Eros." Annabeth softly spoke, trying to pick her words carefully. From stories she had read, Eros had some really weird mood swings. "I'm sure our parents wouldn't be pleased with you um…messing with their children. I mean, Clarissa is your half-sister after all."

Eros looked at her with wide, innocent eyes that showed shock. "She is!"

"Well, yeah." Annabeth nodded her head. "She is Ares daughter, to a mortal but still…"

Eros broke up in a deep rich laughter. "You're so easy. You think I didn't know? I'm probably the reason of her existence!"

"She's your sister." Annabeth frowned, searching his eyes for some compassion.

"So? Adonis and Mother…I did that. If I shoot my own mother, do you really think I would think twice about hitting my half-mortal siblings?" Eros grinned wickedly. "Easy targets is all."

"You are your father's son." Percy shook his head in disbelief.

"That I am." Eros grinned proudly. "People seem to underestimate me…I blame that on Apollo too. The point is that no one is safe from me, except me."

"That's not true!" Will raise a hand humbly. Eros looked at his hand then at the boy and Will slowly put it back down at his side. "I mean the story of Psychic and you, everyone says that…"

"Everyone says that I shot myself?" Eros smile faded quickly. "Seriously do you know how stupid that sounds? And do you know why it sounds so stupid?" Will shook his head. "Because your father makes up these dim-witted tales and people believe them! Really, me shoot myself? Gods are immune to their own powers. If that wasn't the case, Dionysus here would have been dead from alcoholic poisoning centuries ago. Zeus would had been fried, Hades would not just be ruling the dead but be one of the dead himself and Poseidon, your father Percy Jackson, would had drowned before he became the God of the Seas."

"Okay." Will held up his hands. "Didn't mean to you know, offend you or anything."

"The point is, I did not shoot myself but it doesn't mean that I am not capable of being in love." Eros explained. "On the contrary, I love more passionately then anyone could possible do so and NO god is immune to me. Not even your mother, dear Annabeth."

"But…" Annabeth started but Eros held his hand up to silence her.

"You are among us because your mother must have felt something for your father. Athena is a very clever woman, I would had thought you to be clever as well. Though Athena had not physically engaged herself with her desire, she most obviously did with her thoughts." Eros smile was back as a pink tint graced Annabeth's cheeks. "So yes your mother has been gifted with my charming arrows. The muses, well have you ever seen them? Heard them? Even I can get tongued tied in their present. And Artmis! She is a skill hunter, she looks for signs of my presence and she flees faster then wind gods can blow because she is terrified, knowing that she could not win over my powers."

"Hera?" Percy asked curiously. "She's never been with anyone but Zeus."

Eros frowned Percy, looking at him from head to foot as if he finally realized the boy was even there. "Hades sake! Hera is my grandmother. Even I'm not that twisted." He gave a slight shiver with the thought of messing with his grandmother's feelings.

"Well now that we got all the nicety stuff out of the way and made friends." Dionysus clapped his hands together. "Eros has come on business which after wards he promised to play a hand…"

"I get wine, right?" Eros lifted a golden eyebrow up. "I'm not drinking any of that coke stuff."

"Yes, yes of course." Dionysus sighed. He hated watching other gods drink out of his good stock when he couldn't. "Um…you did say you had nothing to do with me and that nymph, right?"

"That was totally all your fault." Eros said sincerely, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"I do hate being grounded down here…in this dusty camp with well, demi-gods." Dionysus sounded pretty sad. "Anyways, the boy here has come to give you a quest."

"Us?" Will asked a bit taken back. "A quest from you?"

"Well no, not you." Eros shook his head. "I'm not sending any Apollo kids to help me. Oh no. You are going to be my pet."

"I rather go on the quest." Will suddenly looked sick.

"Nope. Sorry. See the people I pick to go on this little trip, if they should fail me." Eros smiled coldly at the boy. "Well, it won't be good for you."

"I was afraid of that." Will swallowed nervously and looked at Chiros with pleading eyes.

"Eros, please." Chiros placed a hand on Will's shoulder. "He isn't Apollo, but merely his child. He is one of our healers at the camp. The best and helping by healing is his specialty."

Eros sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll leave off the boy but he still isn't going. I'm not trusting an Apollo mutt with this."

"I respect that." Will started to slink away, thinking he should go while the going is good. "And I'll make sure that I don't help at all…unless you know it's for health reasons." With that, Will was gone. He probably made a new record sprinting from the Nymphs' field to his cabin.

"So what's this quest?" Annabeth asked curious but at the same time, leery.

"It's an easy quest!" Eros beamed his smile on her. "Grover will be in charge of it."

"Me?" Grover looked at his friends nervously. He did not want to be the one to fail Eros, of all the gods he's revenge hurt the most. Juniper, feeling his fear, dug her arms around him to hold him closer.

"Sure, you. Why not?" Eros face grew serious. "Pan trusted you with his own request. He was a great friend of mine. Mom and Dad thought he was a bad influence on me, well we did party pretty hard with the centaurs and the wood nymphs but those days have past. Still, he was my friend and if he can trust you so can I."

"Thanks." Grover smiled proudly, his chest puffing up with pride.

"All I need you guys to do is keep an eye on my wife. Just follow her around, make sure she remains safe." Eros shrugged to show that it wasn't a big deal.

"Your wife?" Percy asked the other teen. Eros barely looked sixteen after all.

"Yeah." Eros rolled his eyes. "She gets into this mortal mood once in a so often. She's huge for the Mortal Fairness Campaign. Anyways, Psych wants to pretend to be a mortal, to live a mortal life in the mortal world to keep her mortal roots. Just for a few days." Eros shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever. It makes her happy so I don't argue but I would feel better about her being among …well your sort, if someone was watching her back. Make sure she's okay and all."

"That's so sweet." Juniper smiled at the god of love.

"Yeah I know." Eros smiled smugly.

"Why don't you just watch out for her?" Percy asked before Annabeth could, who had her mouth open to voice that very same question.

"Because Psychic asked me not to 'spy' on her. She wants to do it herself." Eros muttered. "If I followed her without her knowing then she will go on how I don't trust her, how I don't give her space, how I never let her do things on her own, how I keep her locked up like a princess and, well you see where I'm going with this. BUT… This is the clever part so listen carefully." Eros smile turn mischievous again. "If I get you guys to do it and for some reason she finds out, then she will know it is because I care!"

"I don't get it." Percy looked at Grover and Juniper then Annabeth but no one seemed to show signs of understanding the theory either.

"Honestly, I don't understand it much either but that's the beauty of a women's mind. To look a situation and try to form an angle to work in your favor with out knowing what you are doing." Eros bit his lower lip. "Gives me a headache sometimes, to be honest but I have found out that sweet words, flowers and chocolate are always the best back up plan."


End file.
